Ohana
by aurimaedre
Summary: Molly has to merge her past and present when her family comes to visit her from the States. She gets back into the family business while trying to find a way to keep Sherlock in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Obviously I own nothing.

_This is an SPN!Lock fic that has Dean, Cas, Bobby, Sam, Sherlolly, John, and Moriarty. _

_Roughly takes after season 3 in Sherlock and season 8 of Supernatural. (Bobby is still alive.) _

"The victim present strangulation but when the toxicology reports came back I had to declare cyanide poisoning as the cause of death." Molly explained to both Sherlock and John.

"Exactly as I thought. The murderer thought they could elude us by hiding the classic cherry red of the poisoning with the bruising of strangulation."

"Which is why I did the toxicology reports, Sherlock."

"And as always, you analysis was of upmost impor-"

Sherlock was interrupted by the door slamming open and a loud, southern voice, "Baby girl!"

Molly's face lit up brighter than the two men had ever seen in all their years of knowing her. She turned and screamed, "Dean!" She ran towards him excitedly and threw herself into his waiting, open arms. He picked her up and swung her around, burying his face in her long hair. "I missed you, baby girl."

His voice held a sadness that could only be detected by very few, her, her Uncle Bobby, and Sam (if he actually paid attention).

"I'm here, Dean. I missed you too. I've missed everyone." Molly whispered back.

As if on cue another unknown man stepped through the door. His frame barely fit he was so broad and tall, but his face only held sincerity, love, and deep loyalty as he looked at the two embracing. "Hey darlin'"

Molly stilled, "…Sam?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and filled with heartbreak and shock. Her eyes asked a question that only the three could understand.

"I'm fine, darlin'. I promise."

Tears were silently running down Molly's face as the two shared a look. She released herself from Dean and threw herself into the other man's arms with a broken sob, her body shaking with the force. The man instantly wrapped his hulking frame around her, cocooning them in their own world. They whispered to each other, comforting each other for a few moments before Molly stepped out and punched the man with incredible force, shocking the two men in the room she had forgotten about. "Damn darlin', what the hell was that for?!" He groaned in pain.

"You not callin' me when you came back, you damn idjit!" Sherlock's eyes raised in shock, "You're gallivantin' all around the states, huntin' who knows what havin' a gale old time and you can't take a few moments to call me? I haven't heard nuthin' since you left us and I'm here worrying my ass off every minute of the damn day!" Molly scolded him.

Dean tried to hide his snicker from the petite pathologist. And failed. Miserably. "Don't make me start on you, mister." Dean straightened up immediately with a contrite, puppy dog look. "Oh no you don't. I had to hear everything from Bobby, and you know how much that man hates gossip. You think it's okay to not call me about that lady you were with, who you obviously still love?"

Dean looked sheepish, "Damn baby girl, how the hell you do that?"

"A little bit of me, a little bit of Sherlock, a lot of Bobby, and something I don't even know." Molly smirked, "Speaking of that bastard, where is he?"

Sam answered her with a mischievous grin, "He's not used to travelin' with Cas. He's right behind us."

Molly's eyes narrowed, "So I get to meet the famous Cas?" Dean's hands clapped together in glee, ready to answer.

"Damn straight, sweet pea."

"Bobby!" She flew into the older man's arms, ignoring the other new guy wearing the trench coat and confused facial expression.

Bobby wrapped her up in a bear hug, "It's been too damn long, sweet pea. Too damn long."

"I know, Bobby. Things have just been… their own brand of crazy here."

Bobby stepped back and held her by the shoulders, "You stayin' out of the life?"

"As much as I can, Bobby. You know you can never truly leave it."

"As long as you ain't active."

"No, Sir." Molly finally noticed the other man in the room. "So. You're Cas?"

The man dipped his head, "Please to make your acquaintance, Miss Hooper. I have heard a lot about you."

"You have?" Molly sauntered up to him while Dean looked like a kid on Christmas. "I have heard plenty about you too."

Cas towered over her and looked at her questioningly, not understanding the situation at all. Sherlock leaned down over to John, "If I didn't know better, I would say our Molly is about to punch that man."

As quick as any skilled fighter, Molly's fist connected with the man's nose, making his head snap back like a punching bag. "That's for putting my boys in danger, you idjit."

Cas righted himself, tilting his head back to ease the blood flow, "Duly noted."

Dean whooped and smacked Sam's arm, "See! I told you she'd do it."

"Now that that's out of the way, pleased to meet you, Cas." Molly held out her hand amiably, as though the past interaction was a thing of the distant past.

Cas took her hand and stared at her uncomfortably. "Um, guys?"

"Yea, he does that." Sam answered.

"Um, Cas?" Molly said, trying to shake her hand out of his. The movement broke him out of his trance, "Miss Hooper, you have the purist spirit I have ever seen… it's almost… angelic." The four surrounding him all looked at him in shock, "Simply fascinating, Miss Hooper." He said, placing a small kiss on her hand.

That action made Sherlock uncomfortable and he decided enough was enough. He was tired and frustrated of being ignored. He coughed, bringing the attention to him. "Molly? It's rather rude to not introduce those in the room." John glared at him. He didn't care. He was going to get to the bottom of this man who decided he was going to flirt and kiss on his pathologist.

"Now wait just one damn minute you pompous son of a bitch. You aren't going to talk to her that way." Dean pulled Molly closer to him.

"It's okay, Dean. It is just he way he is."

"I don't care. He ain't gonna speak to you like that or else he is going to have a date with my fist."

Sherlock leaned over to John, "Father issues."

"What did you say, asshat?"

Molly stepped in, "Okay, introduction time. Sherlock, John, this is my family."

"But you don't have a family." Sherlock interrupted. The boys surrounding Molly stepped closer to her and glared.

"I don't have any family in Britain, but when my dad passed away I was still a teenager and they sent me to live with my Uncle Bobby. He is my fathers' brother. The boys were always around so they became like brothers to me."

"And that man?" Sherlock directed his gaze at the offender.

"That's Cas. He is… a friend."

"Now wait. You're saying this man is Sherlock Holmes. The Sherlock Holmes." Dean asked, pointing at the man in question.

Molly sighed. "Yes?"

"The man that has made you miserable on more than one occasion. The one that convinced you to fake his death. The one that put you in the direct line of a psychopath?"

"Dean, you know I can take care of myself."

"That don't matter, baby girl."

"Yes. That's the one. But I did all those things on my own. I offered."

Sherlock stepped in, "She did. I wouldn't have come to her otherwise. She was the only one I could trust."

"Dean. Molly knows what she was doing and if you make pretty boy over there say one more word I'm gonna end up punching him so how 'bout we wrap this up." Bobby said from behind.

"Sherlock, you should probably go. You have your information and a murderer to catch."

Sherlock walked up to her and pulled her away from the others, "We can't just leave you alone with them. I don't know them and we still haven't figured out how Moriarty could be back."

"Sherlock, I will be fine. I couldn't be safer in anyone else's company, including yours."

Sherlock scoffed, "Doubtful. You want me to leave you in the company of two drunks, a man with obvious guilt issues, and a man who doesn't care about his life?"

"Sherlock, don't. Wait. Who doesn't care about his life?"

"The brutish one."

"Sam?"

"If that is what he is called."

Molly took a deep breath. "Sherlock, for once trust me when I say you don't know what you are talking about."

Sherlock's eyes crinkled, "There is never a situation where I don't know something. Moriarity is going to come after you, I am not going to leave you in the company of those that haven't been checked out with Mycroft."

Molly stepped back, "You have been checking on me?!"

"Of course I have. It's the logical thing to do. You are going to be at the top of his list."

Molly pinched the bridge of her nose, a trait she had gotten from Bobby when someone was being particularly stupid. "Just go, Sherlock. I am not asking your permission, I am telling you. I am fine."

Sherlock opened his mouth, about to argue, "No arguments, Sherlock. You have a case, I have family to catch up with and you need to go." She turned to John with a pleading stare.

"Come on, Sherlock."

Sherlock stared down at Molly, reading every ounce of her that he could to make sure he couldn't win this. Molly stared him down the entire time, never breaking eye contact. He was the first to break. "Alright, Molly. Do be safe."

"I will Sherlock." He looked behind her at her family and glared at the man in the trench coat before smirking at him. Just before leaving with a swish of his coat, he bent down and kissed her forehead. With one final glare at Cas, he left leaving Molly looking at him in confusion.

"Awwww, baby girl has a admirer."

Molly turned and crossed her arms, "Shut it, Dean. It isn't like that."

"Then what do you make of that display? He was five seconds from peeing on your leg."

"I don't know… it's Sherlock. How can anyone know his motives." Molly was confused. Confused by his caring and his actions. Granted, he had started to open up more since Magnussen and they had grown closer but this was really out there for him.

"Man, you all are dense. That pretty boy right there was jealous of our angel." Bobby said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"Jealous?" Sam, Dean, and Molly spoke in unison. Cas just looked confused.

"Yes. Jealous. Cas' reaction to Molly may have seemed like normal Cas behavior to us, and even to Molly since she knows he ain't human but to an unsuspecting pretty boy like Sherlock? Flirting."

"But Bobby, why would he care if Cas flirted with me? We are barely friends."

"Sweat pea, that man adores you. He's just too stupid to see it. That kiss, with the glare at Cas? He was staking his territory and tellin' our angel here to back the fuck off."

"I think you are wrong, Bobby. He doesn't have feelings for me, if anything it was a sign to back off because he expects me at his beck and call."

"You tell yourself that darlin' but that isn't what the facts are sayin'." Sam spoke for the first time since their greeting.

"Either way, I am done discussing it. Now, you boys gonna tell me why the hell you are across the pond? With an angel that betrayed you in tow?"

"Demons, Angels, tablets, closing the gates of hell. The usual."

"What?!"

"Turns out there is this demon tablet written by the scribe of God that holds the secret to closing hell." Sam explained.

"That doesn't explain why you are here..."

"Well, Sam's completed the first two tasks required and Crowley took the half of the tablet and stashed it somewhere. It tells us the last task and whatnot. Kevin had a dream that the tablet was here so here we are."

"Kevin?"

"Yea, he is the new prophet, reads the Word of God. The usual."

"What happened to Edlund? I mean, he is after all the ONLY reason I know anything about y'all lately." Molly scolded.

"Awwww, damn baby girl. Don't tell me you read that shit too."

"I had to make sure there was nothing about me in there. I have shit to hide, you know?"

"Oh, don't worry, Sweat Pea. He and I had a heart to heart about what is appropriate to put in those books." Bobby reassured her with a nod.

Dean looked back at him incredulously, "But our sex lives are appropriate?!"

"Well if you two weren't such Lotharios that wouldn't be an issue, now would it."

Sam interrupted them before anything else could be said, "We don't know what happened to him. Cas said that there can only be one prophet at a time so we can only assume."

"How come you boys didn't just call me? I may be rusty but I can at least go fetch something for you two."

"We didn't want to put you in harm's way, darlin'. Especially when Crowley has a vested interest in this. And we missed you."

"Yea, baby girl. We hadn't seen you in years. And besides, it looks like we are needed from what Miss Priss was murmuring. Why don't you tell us about that before we go trapsin' around finding this tablet."

Molly glared at Dean, "You all know I am going with you, right?" The guys all started to shake their heads, "No. She should come with us."

"What the hell, Cas?!"

Cas shrugged his shoulders towards Bobby, "I don't know. She is just important. She is giving off the same frequency as an angel, just minutely. I'd like to further observe her."

Molly took a step back, "Excuse me?"

"You are very interesting Miss Hooper. You are neither Angel nor Nephilim but you give a slight hum."

"Now listen here, boy. If you think I am going to let you put some probe in my niece you got another thing comin'."

"Probe? I don't understand that reference."

"Damn it. I already got one like you, I don't need a second." Molly muttered, crossing her arms defensively, "but I reckon you'll just find a way to study me anyways so might as well do it with my consent so I can give some limitations. First, no sneakin' into my brain without my explicit say so. Every time."

"Agreed."

"And two, one of them will always be with us and you tell us EVERYTHING you find. Got it?"

"Yes. I believe those terms seem fair."

"But for now, you need to tell us what has been goin' on Sweet Pea. What's this pretty boy was sayin' about a psychopath on your ass?"

"You remember me telling you about Moriarty"

"The one that took a bullet to the brain?"

"Yes. Well a few weeks ago a video came on the CCTV from him sayin' he's back. Sherlock is up in arms about it because he can't figure it out and I have been looking into the normal methods."

"You suspect he is a demon?"

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "I did the autopsy myself, there is no way he faked it. I also checked the video inside out, but he must have recorded it before. There were no signs of possession but it's the only way. He was so manic, all the time."

Dean ran his hand through is hair, "Crossroads demon deal gone wrong?"

"That is what I was thinking. I suspect his contract was coming up and he wanted to get everything done. I also know Moriarty. That man would try to talk his way out with a brick wall and somehow come up on top. And knowing what you say of Crowley he would jump at the opportunity to have a man like that in his ranks."

Cas stepped forward, "Dean. You know, Kevin said that his vision was... Muddy. Like the tablet was being hidden."

"You think that Moriarty is hiding the tablet?"

"I do Miss Hooper."

"I think we need to head to my place and get a plan going then. If Moriarty is involved we are going to need all the help we can get."

"I'll be damned if we are going to get that namby pampy son of a bitch involved, baby girl."

"No need to angry, Dean. We may have to whether we like it or not." All three men groaned at her ominous words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I own nothing. **

Molly opened the front door to her flat and let everyone file in, not caring about the clothes and undergarments that were littering her floor. These men were her family, and when you are a hunter modesty goes out the window since the chances your clothes will be shredded in inappropriate places are pretty high.

"Make yourselves at home. I have a guest room and the couch pulls out. I know it isn't much, but it beats staying at another hotel."

"This is perfect, sweet pea." Bobby said, giving her an impressive side hug before throwing his stuff on the couch. "I got the pull out. You boys can take the bed."

Molly yelled after the boys, "And when you are done tossing your shit, my research is in the kitchen."

Molly took her post in front of her research wall. It spanned an entire wall in her kitchen, broken up into several sections with Moriarty's taking up more than half the space.

"Damn, baby girl, are you runnin' an entire operation here?" Dean whistled from behind.

"Well, when I came here I couldn't just stop. You know this life; it never fully lets you go. So I became sort of a Bobby figure to the hunters around here. Not as involved, of course, but I do research, look for potential cases, and answer the odd 'how do I gank this son of a bitch' question."

"So, you never go out on any hunts? You just call people up and tell them to jump?"

Molly cringed, the frustration clear on her face, "That's right. I have been itching to go out and stretch but Bobby made that damn near impossible. No hunter will work with in person, strictly phone-to-phone communication."

Dean whistled low and long, "Well, I'll be damned."

Molly turned, her eyes pleading, "Please. Please. Please. Take me out with y'all. I have two to three pending cases right now, one is a for sure Vamp. Two of them at most. It would be so easy and I need this Dean."

They could hear the others stomping down the hall towards them and Molly quickly pealed off a red sticker from the top of the Vamp case, "We will talk about it later, just you and me, okay?"

Molly only had time for a quick nod before Sam stepped into the room. "Damn darlin', this is impressive."

"Thank you, Sam."

The other two walked into the room and appraised her wall, "So, what I have hear is a list of every active case in the region. I compile the data, determine what it is, and then send a hunter after it. When it's ready I put a red sticker on it with the hunter's name. Every thing to the left that you see are the regular cases, and the right side is all of the information I have collected about Moriarty."

"Why do you wait to send hunters?" Sam questioned.

"Because I don't trust anyone but y'all to go up against something that they don't know one hundred percent what it is."

"That's good thinkin', sweet pea." Bobby congratulated.

Molly gave him an appreciative smile, "Now, I know it is late so I will keep this brief. Not only that, but all I have so far is analysis of the video footage and information from before the fall. He hasn't shown up since his dramatic reveal." Molly finished sarcastically. "I have confirmed that the footage was recorded before the rooftop, which just shows me that he knew he was coming back. I have also been able to extract the origin of the tape and it was one of Moriarty's stongholds. It's obviously deserted now and Sherlock confirmed that it had been empty for years."

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, with it involving the CCTV's Sherlock would get any obvious information I have discovered through his brother in the government. I pretended to be scared of him coming back and since Sherlock can't handle 'lady emotions' he spilled like a canary, probably more than he even realized."

Dean clapped her shoulder with a laugh, "That's my girl!"

"I learned from the best." She smirked. "Anyways, that is all I have so far."

"It sounds like a good start, we can begin fresh tomorrow, darlin'." Sam reassured her.

"Sounds good, is there anything y'all need?" Molly asked everyone while giving a sidelong glance towards Dean to tell him she wasn't done talking to him. He gave a small nod to confirm, "I think we are all set, baby girl. We can sleep anywhere and we are so jetlagged we will sleep like babes."

"Alright, well I am going to head to bed then." Molly walked down the hall, leaving her door open for Dean, who walked in only moments later.

"You wanted to talk, baby girl?"

Molly stayed with her back turned against him, "You haven't been honest with me Dean."

Dean coughed uncomfortably, "Honest, baby girl? You know I can't lie to you. Never have been."

Molly began turning down her bed, not read to face him or her own emotions, "That's never stopped you from tryin'."

Dean gave a small, warm chuckle, "What do you want to know?"

Molly tensed, her shoulders up to her ears. The only thing displaying how frustrated she was, her voice still held her normal sweet as pie tone, "I don't know. Where should I start? Lisa and Ben? Soulless Sam? Dick fucking Roman? Purgatory? You thinkin' everyone betrayed you?"

Dean stayed quiet while Molly began fluffing her pillows "I mean, seriously, Dean. What the hell? Why didn't you call me? I would have been there for you! But NO. All I get is a choked out, minute long, voicemail telling me you failed and Sam is in Lucifer's Cage." She punched her pillow multiple times for emphasis.

Dean continued to stay silent for a few more tense moments. Even though she couldn't see him she could practically feel the intensity of the room and knew he was about to explode. "You wanna talk about hiding shit? What about you, baby girl? In the past three years you have dated a fuckin' psychopath, endangered your life, helped someone fake their death, became a female Bobby, and got engaged and then unengaged!"

Molly finally turned to him, tears brimming in her eyes, "I'm just trying to survive, the best way I know how and with the least amount of attention. What's your excuse!"

The tears began to silently fall down her face, "What happened to us, Dean? Sam is barely recognizable, you're hanging by a thread, Bobby looks lost, and I'm disappearing." She whispered.

Dean crossed the room in two long steps, pulling her onto the bed and into his lap. She curled into him and laid her head on his chest, "You boys used to tell me everything and lately… it's like we are just a normal, run of the mill, dysfunctional family that never talks. Or at least, y'all don't talk to me any more. It's like I'm invisible, that relative from across the pond that is out of your heads until the next family reunion."

Dean hugged her close, "Now that's not true. We just didn't want to upset you, make you feel like we need you to come mother us and save our pathetic assess. You got away, you seemed happy, and I'll be damned if I was gonna let anyone fuck that up. As for the invisible, random relative bullshit, that ain't further from the truth. You're my baby sister, as much as if my momma bore you and that means you are stuck with me. No one gets left behind or forgotten on my watch. Ohana and all that sissy shit."

Molly gave a watery laugh, "Did you just quote Lilo and Stitch to me?"

Dean looked at her incredulously, "Damn straight I did. That's a good movie."

"You only like it because you think Nani is hot."

"I was sixteen and you made me watch it so damn much. It's not like I could admit to actually liking the damn thing. I had a rep to protect."

"Sure, Sure. Make your excuses." Molly said with a chuckle. Comfortable silence descended over them, lasting a few precious moments before Molly spoke again, "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be out of the life? Even for a short amount of time. You were happy, in love, had a family. How? Especially since there is a part of you that loves it so much. You belong to it."

"That's true." Dean agreed reluctantly.

"Something we have in common," Molly muttered into his chest. He gave her the stink eye, "It wasn't easy. I slept with that demon blade under my pillow for months, jumped at every noise after sleeping for four hours. But after being in Hell, then seein' Sam get trapped in that cage I was just done. I wanted nothing more than normal. I wanted the non-fucked up me version of the life the djinn showed me. So I ran. Next thing I know I'm at Lisa's door and she took me in. But… it couldn't last."

Molly snuggled deeper into him and wrapped her arms around his middle. "Did you ever miss the life?"

Her voice held such a longing that Dean couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I did, baby girl. I did. More than I care to admit."

"Sam never did. He always hated the life. It was so easy for him to walk away. I thought it would be like that for me. I hadn't been in the life as long as y'all. It should've been easy. But, it turns out, instead of me being so much like Sam… I am more like you that we ever thought."

She turned towards him, pleading, "It was like I cut away apart of myself. I need this life, Dean."

"Baby girl, I can't-"

"Yes, you can, Dean. They will listen to you. Please, Dean, let me hunt with y'all. The vampires are a perfect place to start." Dean still looked skeptical. "I need this." She pleaded.

"Why?"

"So I can remember who I am! Since coming here I have had to hide so much of myself. So much that I feel like a different person. I'm not mousey Molly Hooper, but I feel like I am becoming more like her every day. I've fought and killed things that people don't even know exist. I can shoot better than all of the Yard and John Watson. I can throw a knife with one hundred percent accuracy every time and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't let people know about it, but there were times that I could sneak away, get in some target practice. That kept me sane for a while… and then Sherlock happened and I had to hide even deeper. Now with Moriarty back and Sherlock, John, Mary, and half of England trying to coddle me I need to remember who I am. That I can and will take care of myself. I need to do this." Her speech grew more impassioned with every word and Dean couldn't help but give a long suffering sigh at the end.

"Fine. But only if, and I mean ONLY, if you are able to handle the vamps. Handle that and we will talk more"

Molly gave a girlish, happy squeal, "Thank you, Dean." She pecked him on the cheek, enunciating every word. He attempted to brush her off, but she could see that happy smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He was happy that his sister was beside him and showing affection, even if he wanted to hide it behind his gruff exterior.

"You're welcome, baby girl. Now get some sleep. We will make a plan tomorrow and I will bring the others around." He kissed her head once more before heading to bed.

They approached the abandoned house, listening to Dean complain about missing his baby for the hundredth time. Molly felt her phone buzz and ignored it, too focused on the goal of tonight. It had taken a lot to convince the others to let her join- an argument, shooting practice, and knife practice to be exact- and even though she was just as accurate and precise as the day she left it didn't stop them from forming a circle of protection around her. If she wasn't so frustrated by is she would be amused, after all she was a foot shorter than all of them and the sight they must bring would make the toughest man laugh his ass off. However, she was damned if she was going to up the defense level and tighten the circle just because she checked her phone.

It was most likely Sherlock calling, anyways, wanting a body part and she had taken time off for family so her usefulness was a moot point in his eyes as far as she was concerned.

"Dean, for the last time, if you mention the Impala once more-"

"Shut up, ya damn idjits! Might as well send up a giant damn neon sign announcing our presence! It would read, 'Hey, monsters, we are here to gank you! Hide your children, hide your wives!'"

Molly chuckled. She was glad to see that things hadn't changed as much as she feared and that there were some things that never would change. The boys gave a frustrated grunt and pouted.

"Alright, so, I'll go with baby girl. Bobby and Sam, y'all come around baby and we will jump these sons of bitches."

"Like hell I'll go with Sam. You go with him. I ain't leaving my girl and if you think I am you have another thing comin' boy."

The boys continued to bicker back and forth while Molly rolled her eyes. "Enough! Shut it. How about I go with Cas and y'all circle around. He's the safest one for me to be with if that is the big deal."

"Sweat P-"

"Darlin'"

"Baby g-"

"No. That wasn't me askin'. That was me tellin'. I've decided I'm not gonna sit here while y'all go all caveman about it so you can either sit here and argue or we can kill some vamps. Either was Cas and I are goin'."

She flipped her dead man's blood soaked machete (her specialty) and pulled Cas towards the front door.

"That was… interesting."

"You gotta lot to learn about me, Angel Boy, but one thing I'll give ya- free of charge- is that I won't be handled like a shut-in princess with those three. And trust me, they will try their damnedest. Hell, I could shoot better than Sam when I was fifteen and none of them can beat my skill with a blade."

Cas stared at her, astonished, "Once again, you are a fascinating creature Miss Hooper."

Molly turned to him with a slightly manic smile, "Thank ya, Cas. Now let's go chop up some vamps."

They stopped at the bottom of the porch, making sure the guys were circling around before approaching the door quietly and carefully. Molly felt her phone vibrate as her and Cas slowly made their way up the steps.

It began vibrating incessantly when they pressed themselves up against the door, trying to hear if there was a rustle of movement in the parlor. She slowly moved her hand down to cut off whoever was calling her, and of course, it did nothing because whoever it was called again…. Which meant it was Sherlock calling. And he would just have to wait. She listened closely and could hear the faint thump of the backdoor being kicked in. Her boys had no concept of finesse. She turned and looked at Cas with a smile. "Ready?" He nodded.

Molly readied her weapon and slowly moved the door handle as to make as small of a sound as possible. She had just gotten it cracked when Cas pushed through and slammed it on the opposite wall. "Damn it, Cas." Molly muttered as they caught the attention of three vampires who were about to move onto Sam and Dean. They raced towards them and Molly moved her arm back and threw her machete with accurate precision, causing it to land and split the closest vampires head in half.

She smiled at her kill before ducking to avoid the second vamp's jump and slide across the floor, jerking her weapon out of her victim and swiped it under her arm to hear it slide into another vamps chest. She turned and quickly beheaded the creature, wiping the excess blood splatter and guts from her shirt calmly.

She turned to look for Cas. He was on his back with his hand and the vamps throat, fighting to keep it away from his own. Molly shook her head, "Men," she said as she walked over to aid him.

Her first two kills were so easy that she was cocky- too cocky- as she swaggered towards the struggling pair. She failed to pay attention to her surroundings- a combination of thinking that the boys had taken care of the rest, her high, and her phone vibrating constantly- and missed the nest's leader coming down the stairs.

The hit came quickly and quietly. It landed right at the base of her neck, whether it was because that's where the hit landed or the leader intended to make her dinner was up for debate. Molly went down hard, landing on her right arm but missed banging her head into the floor… A chance that surely saved her life in allowing her to keep her consciousness. She didn't have time to think before rolling out of the way, throwing her leg up to stop the vamp from pouncing. She jumped up, breathing hard. She cursed her exhaustion and rusty habits. If she were on her game she wouldn't have ended up in this position at all.

The vamp came at her again, charging like a battering ram and hit her injured side. She screamed in agony while going to her knee. She stayed there longer than needed, clutching her mid section and drawing out her dagger and hiding it in the folds of her body.

The vamp started taunting her in anyway he could. From her weakness to calling her an idiot for thinking that she, a female, could best him. He pranced towards her, detailing everything he was going to do to her. He was going to tie her up and display her to her family before draining her slowly. She wasn't even going to be dinner. Instead her blood would puddle beneath her, a warning to the boys that they shouldn't have come. Molly endured all of this, waiting for her moment. Just when the vamp leaned over, brushing her hair from her shoulder did she pounce. She felt her knife slide through the rib bones in his chest, plunging into his heart. She looked up and smirked as she twisted the knife and watched him turn to dust before her.

Before she even had time to gloat over her kill her phone beeped again… and again before the blaring sounds of a rarely heard ringtone interrupted the cold silence around her.

"Damn it." She quickly checked her surrounding to make sure another sneak attack wouldn't happen before pulling out her phone.

**I need you. –SH**

"Damn it Sherlock. It's called caller ID. You don't need to sign the fucking thing. Even the most basic of mammals can grasp who it contacting them."

She quickly typed out, **Busy.**

If he was going to be rude and crass then she could too. She had barely put her phone in her pocket when it beeped again.

**It's important. -SH**

**Not so important as to drop what I am doing and cater to your every need. Find someone else. –MH**

If he wanted to continue using that stupid signature than she would too, just to mock him. Exactly one minute after sending the text, her phone began ringing. She sighed before answering.

"I'm not going to come right now, Sherlock. I'm busy."

"This is urgent Molly."

"I'm with family, I am not going to ditch them because you think something is urgent."

"It's about Moriarty."

"Bloody fucking hell, Sherlock. If I come over there and this is one of your antics because you need a fucking pot of tea or something I will end you."

There was a silent pause before he answered, "How long till you arrive?"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Molly quickly ended the call, intent on having the last word. "Bloodly Bastard." She quickly sent a text to the boys.

**Urgent work business, I'm fine and the leader is dusted. I'll be home soon.**


End file.
